Ice Cream, Vodka, and Chill?
by kimihime97
Summary: Jean runs into Eren while Eren's getting his break up supplies. Jean feels kind of bad and, surprisingly, wants to help. Mentions of sexual encounters.


**Trying to get back into the writing flow. aaahhh.**

 **Tumblr prompt- "I'm behind you in line at the grocery store and all you have in your cart are three pints of really overpriced ice cream and a bottle of vodka. Are you okay do you need a hug?" AU**

Saturdays were always a drag, if you asked Jean. His classes drug on all throughout the week, leaving Saturday as his day to recover. And recovering usually just meant doing all the homework he had pushed off during the week. They weren't all bad, usually, because Marco came over and they'd at least do homework together. Marco was busy though, so Jean had spent most of his day with his face buried in text books and his mind nowhere it needed to be.

He'd finally drug himself out of his dorm for food, only _after_ noticing that he didn't have anything to make himself for dinner. The store around the corner from his campus wasn't too busy, thankfully, and he prowled up and down the isles for a while. He idly played with his lip ring as he walked, earning a sharp look from some elderly lady. He ignored it, finally deciding that hot dogs would have to do.

 _Hardly any cooking_ , He figured. He went around and collected what he needed for his not very gourmet dinner and then stepped into the least busy line. There were a good five people ahead of him and he sighed, holding his hand cart as he looked around. His eyes fell to the person in front of him, some dark haired kid that looked just slightly shorter than him.

Jean normally didn't care, but when the kid looked over his shoulders and shot him a glare with green eyes-

"Jaeger?" Jean scoffed.

The kid in front of him rolled his eyes and faced him, looking more irritated than he usually did in their shared calculus class. "Not in the mood, Kirstein."

Jean almost shot a witty remark, but his brain didn't seem to be catching up with him. He shrugged and pointedly looked at Eren's hand cart, eyeing what the other was buying. Three pints of ice cream-and from the looks of it, it wasn't cheap-and a bottle of vodka on top. Jean arched an eyebrow, biting his lip as he met Eren's gaze. "What's with the ice cream and booze, Jaeger?"

"Fuck off," Eren snapped, moving the hand cart out of Jean's view.

"All I did was ask you a question." Jean sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran a free hand through his blond hair. He smirked slightly. "It just looks like you just got dumped or something from the looks of it."

Jean had been _joking_. He had been joking and had expected another insult thrown at him, but instead Eren stiffened and Jean nearly toppled over at the way Eren's eyes seemed to water. Jean hesitated and cleared his throat. "Uh... _were_ you dumped?"

He knew Eren had been dating that older guy, Levi...or whatever his name had been. Jean didn't know him much and, frankly, didn't want to. He'd seen them around before, though, and they'd seemed...cute together? Well, Marco always thought they were.

"Mind your own business." Eren hissed, turning his back to Jean once again.

Jean sort of felt like a jerk, standing there and playing with his lip ring as he stared at Eren's back. They'd gone to school together for years, but had never been entirely...close. Unless getting into constant fist fight and always verbally assaulting each other counted as "close". Eren had always been...explosive but decent. Jean had never really seen him...upset?

He didn't exactly like the mental image, at least. Eren, locked up in his dorm room eating ice cream and getting wasted, probably crying no doubt...

"So uh...what happened?" Jean asked, kicking the back of the other's shoe lightly.

Eren jerked and sighed, looking over his shoulder. "Nothing."

"That bottle of vodka doesn't say _nothing_." Jean retorted. He cocked his head to the side, trying to at least _look_ sympathetic. "So...?"

Eren rolled his eyes and moved up as the line moved, finally placing his hand cart on the register conveyor belt as he waited. "He's got someone else."

Jean scoffed, a little caught off guard. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Eren mumbled, shoving his hands in his sweater pockets. "Fucking dick bag...couldn't even tell me sooner. They've been fucking for four months, now. Fucking _great_ , isn't it?"

"Wow," Jean shook his head, sighing. "What an asshole."

Eren scoffed but didn't say much else. He was finally able to pay for his stuff, and Jean watched him leave as he paid for his own things. He gathered his bags, kicking what little pride he had left aside, and hurried after the other. "Hey, Eren."

Eren, surprisingly, stopped and let the other catch up to him. He ran a hand through his dark hair, cocking his head to the side. "What? Can't you just let e go home and get drunk in peace?"

"Come get drunk at my place," Jean offered, smiling a bit. When Eren squinted at him, he shrugged. "Being drunk is less depressing with other people. And hey, I just paid my Netflix. We can-"

"Netflix and chill?" Eren muttered dryly, though he actually smiled.

Jean shrugged. "Maybe."

Eren hesitated, taking a breath as he considered it. He glanced down at the groceries in his hands and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Jean smiled, gesturing for the other to follow him. They left the store together and, lightly, Jean elbowed the shorter man. "I'll kick his ass for you the next time I see him."

Eren scoffed, shooting him a sideways smirk. "My hero."

 **Review?**


End file.
